


Mr. Right (Swipe)

by trashofficial



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lmao y'all i downloaded tinder for this so i could get all the info i needed, Sexual Content, Smut, also i once matched with a fake palpatine blog and i have photographic evidence, yes i've used tinder before UGH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashofficial/pseuds/trashofficial
Summary: Rey is bored, alone, and procrastinating. What a better way to kill time and brain cells than play around on Tinder?





	Mr. Right (Swipe)

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all so i'm here again with a shortie fic. and by shortie fic i mean a 2345676764555 word one shot that no one asked for. i found this wip in my drafts on tumblr and just wrote and wrote and wrote and here we are. i just went over it again to make sure there weren't any errors. but then again, it's almso 4 am where i'm at so...!!! ANYWAY. i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ALSO!!! i'm looking to write a novel length reylo/benrey fanfic and i'd love some input on themes/tropes/things that you guys would want to see.
> 
> PLEASE TAKE A SECOND TO VOTE HERE FOR THE FIC:
> 
> https://goo.gl/vBABz3

It’s a game to Rey if anything. She doesn’t play because she’s in search of a mate or really for a quick fuck, per say. And if she’s going to be honest, she probably wouldn’t meet up with anyone from this app, anyway. Even if she was desperate for a mate or a quick fuck. 

 

Her profile is simple, containing three photos; two of herself and one solely of Poe’s dog BB. By no means is the animal her own, but God she loves the thing like he is. That, and it seems to be an ongoing trend of the profiles she’s swiping through. A cute dog heightens one's chance of getting laid. That’s the consensus anyway.

 

A lithe, overworked finger continues to swipe on autopilot as it has been for Christ only knows how long despite how it tenses and twitches involuntarily. So far, she’s gone through countless profiles of both men and women (yes, her preferences are set to both genders and all in between) and none of them seem to catch her eye. Then again, she isn’t swiping for the reason most swipe for. 

 

But it’s becoming almost an addiction and Rey subconsciously reprimands herself for her lack of willpower. And like a sign sent from above, she runs out of profiles. She’s swiped through them all and the only match she’s got is a fake Jon Snow profile. Surely some twelve year old fucking around for kicks. She should’ve made a fake profile...

 

 **No**. No catfishing. She doesn’t want to end up featured on MTV. 

 

Circles of red ripple over and over until a fresh batch of profiles are presented to her eager finger.

 

**_Kylo, 29_ **

_4 miles away, active 12 minutes ago_

_Secret to my great hair? Turmeric and olive oil._

_No common connections._

 

Rey snorts, adjusting her phone in hand to give her pointer finger a well deserved rest as she peruses through the photos. There are three, like her own profile contains. Full body, profile, group shot. Apparently, he doesn’t think he needs a dog to get attention.

 

With a sigh, Rey nods. Because in actuality, he’s so strangely attractive that a dog wouldn’t offer much else. Angular face, proud nose, broad shoulders, legs for decades.

 

_His hair **is** pretty nice..._

 

And those eyes. They belong to a puppy. Perhaps that's why he doesn't have a dog picture. Inhaling, the pad of her thumb swipes back and forth between his last two photos before tossing his profile to the right. 

 

_Like? Dragging the picture to the right indicates that you liked Kylo._

 

She’s given one more option to back out of this. 

 

**Cancel. Like.**

 

Rey confirms that she does, in fact, like Kylo. Or, at least she likes his profile.

 

 **It’s a Match!**  

_You and Kylo have both liked each other._

 

And there they are, their circular pictures pinned together to visually symbolize their mutual like. For a moment, she’s surprised of her luck to make a match with the first person she’s genuinely interested in. 

 

No offence to Jon Snow.

 

Satisfied with herself, Rey locks her phone and sets it on the arm of her couch to go and make herself a cup of congratulatory green tea. Perhaps that’ll help her get back to grinding out her essay. However, when she returns to her place on the couch, her phone screen is illuminated.

 

**Kylo sent you a message.**

 

Fingers fumble with her phone, heart skipping a beat in her chest (fucking hell, she’s disgusted in herself for reacting that way). Swiftly tapping her code into the screen, it’s opened and she’s hurrying to read the non-expiring message that Kylo sent her. 

 

 _This had better be good_ she thinks. 

 

Green optics search the screen, looking over his words. 

 

_Cute dog._

 

 _He isn’t mine, actually_ Rey replies.

 

_Why have a picture of a dog that isn’t yours?_

 

_Because he’s cute!_

 

At least one of them is getting complimented.

 

There’s nothing from his end for about seven minutes and it’s the longest seven minutes of Rey’s life. The conversation isn’t even stimulating, yet she finds herself checking her phone over and over for a response.  

 

_Fair enough. He actually looks kind of familiar._

 

_Does he?_

 

Corgis are pretty popular dogs. She’s sure he’s recalling some viral video or picture of the breed. 

 

_Yeah, what’s his name?_

 

_BB._

 

_No shit. He belongs to Poe, right?_

 

Perhaps this conversation is a bit more stimulating than she’d originally thought.

 

_Yes! He’s Poe’s dog. How do you know Poe?_

 

Rey doesn’t close her phone but rather stares at an inactive screen. She gives him time and tries to be patient but the answer to her burning question leaves her digging her nails into the couch upholstery. It’s fucking silly to rip apart her couch while waiting for a response when she could do something productive like write her paper...or watch Netflix.

 

She opts for the latter and is about fifteen seconds into season 5 episode 1 of Orange is the New Black when she comes to a realization...

 

Soon enough, a new tab is open and she’s logging into her Facebook, beginning her search for Poe’s friends list. Three letters in to Kylo's name and she's met at a dead end. Instead, she heads for the search bar at the top of the page and finds a few strokes of her keyboard down the line that Kylo isn't a mutual friend of Poe.

 

**No common connections.**

 

Oh. Right.

 

Of course Rey is going to stalk his Facebook. That's pretty productive compared to watching Netflix. She figures that perhaps there's a chance she'll meet with him, this _Kylo Ren_. It's only common sense to make sure he isn't a murderer. Though, it's not like he's posting all over the internet to his... _wow, two thousand and ninety friends._

Pursing her lips, the tip of her finger slides and taps on his photos. There aren't many more than what he already has on his Tinder profile. From what she can tell, he seems to be some type of business man. He's attending conferences clad in three piece suits, speaking at what looks to be a graduation, and sat at a bar with two women on either side of him, their hands...

 

Rey exits from the page, shutting her laptop. Fifteen minutes in and she's already acting crazy. That's a bad word. She isn't jealous. No, she isn't the type. And she's well aware that he had a life before and he has a life now. Rey doesn't really care because she doesn't know Kylo. But she cares a bit too much when he finally responds.

 

_Used to be friends. It’s not that interesting._ _I'd rather talk about you._

 

Her?

 

_Me? What about me?_

_Just tell me a little bit about yourself._

 

_Listen, I could barely write a bio for myself on this app and now you want me to pitch myself to you..._

 

_Lol. No need for a business pitch. I hear enough of those everyday._

 

_Fine. I'm an Aries. I like long walks on the beach, tea, and dogs._

 

_That's a start. But more specifically, you like OTHER people's dogs. So much that you exploit them all over your dating app profile._

 

_It's one picture!_

 

_I bet you have more stashed on your phone._

 

_Alright, Kylo. Let's hear a bit about you now._

 

_I don't know what my zodiac sign is. Mostly because I don't believe in them. I hate sand therefore, i'm not particularly a fan of the beach I prefer coffee, and I like dogs but fish are far easier to take care of._

 

 

_You don't like the beach, but you own fish...interesting. Ironic. But interesting._

 

_Hardly.  It's not like I have a hatred toward water._

 

_Now that would be unfortunate. But I'd have to commend you on surviving 29 years without much of it._

 

_I'm plenty hydrated. Water, tumeric, and olive oil are actually the golden trio to my hair._

 

_Ah, thanks for gracing all of Tinder with your hair hacks._

 

_No problem (;_

 

_So, what brings you to Tinder?_

 

He's probably here for sex. Because really, who uses Tinder to find their soulmate?

Running her hands through her own ratty locks (considering making a concoction of the ingredients to put on her head), Rey tosses them upon her head into a raggedy bun that she'll sort out in the morning. But as she pulls stray locks of broken hair from her fingers and neck, she awaits a response that doesn't seem to come. No matter, she has more than enough to do that are all outranking Facebook stalking a guy she met on a hook up app on the importance scale. And so, she opens up Word and begins on the first of a ten page essay.

 

The college junior is out within the first nine sentences. 

 

_____

 

This position is one she’s been in a plethora of times: limbs hanging off the couch, laptop one subtle movement from falling to its death, neck cramped and drool spilling from parted lips. 

 

Oh, if her body weren’t going to ache when she woke, this night’s rest would have been perfect. From the coffee table, her phone begins to vibrate, the tune loud and abrasive. It’s enough to send Rey tumbling from the couch and onto the floor, frantically reaching for her phone.

 

Through blurred vision she sees the caller. 

 

**Peanut ♡**

 

Rey slides to answer, groaning into the speaker so Finn can hear that he’s awoken her loud and clear and that there will be Hell to pay.

 

“Mornin’ to you too, sleepy head.”

 

“At least you didn’t say “good morning”.” Rey responds, turning to adjust herself to lean against the couch. 

 

“Fall asleep watching Netflix on the couch again?”

 

“You know me too well.”

 

Reaching a hand forward, Rey grabs hold of her mug, the tea inside cold and ignored. She’ll heat it again. No food or drink goes to waste in this apartment. 

 

“Yeah and I know that if I don’t start begging you now, you won’t come out with us later.”

 

“I dunno, Finn. I've got a paper due Monday." Her excuse earns her a noise from Finn and she can practically _feel_ his eyes roll. "Who’s “us”, anyway?” Rey asks, pushing herself from the floor, phone coddled between her ear and shoulder as she stretches her thin form. 

 

“Me, Poe, Jess. She texted you, by the way. Something about a green shirt---I don’t know.” 

 

“Right, yeah, She asked to borrow a green top and---oh, it isn’t important.”

 

Finn chats over the line about their plans for the evening as Rey pulls the phone away to check any notifications she missed while she was asleep. 

 

Jess’s text...Reminder to take her library books back...Two new messages from Kylo.

 

Her heart jumps again and she curses at how giddy she is. She taps the message and her phone guides her into the app. 

 

Curiosity mainly. 

 

_I know this is last minute, but what are your plans for tomorrow night? I’d like to take you to dinner._

 

Rey swallows the lump in her throat, rereading his messages just to make sure she isn’t still waking up. But then Finn’s voice becomes clearer and clearer.

 

“Reeeeey....Earth to Rey. Girl, what are you doing? You better not be peeing. You know how weirded out I get when you keep me on the phone while you’re using the bathroom. If I hear you---”

 

“I’m not using the bathroom, Finn! I was responding to Jess’s text.” 

 

A lie she can tell and he won’t call her out on. 

 

“How about you respond to me. You comin’ out with us tonight or do I have to come over there and throw you over my shoulder?”

 

Chewing on her lip, Rey debates. “Where are you all going?”

 

“The Outpost. Like usual.”

 

“I’ll consider it, alright? I have to pee so I’m going to hang up now.”

 

Finn laughs from the other end of the line. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll see you in class?”

 

“See you.”

 

Rey trails to the bathroom, fingers tapping away at her screen. She’s devised a plan that’ll work in her favor should she get cold feet.

 

_I’ll go out with you. But I have a place I want to meet at if that’s alright with you._

 

She sends her message and leaves her phone on the counter before stepping into the warm shower. Either way, Rey is going to win. She’ll meet Kylo and have a nice night or she’ll meet him, hate him, and go off with her friends. At least they’ll be in the vicinity should things not go well. 

 

Hands scrunch the purple towel, ridding themselves of moisture before grabbing hold of her phone. There’s a message from Kylo. 

 

_You name it. Time and place._

 

_The Outpost. Seven O’clock._

 

_Great. I’ll meet you there._

 

_Great (:_

_______

 

Her spot is next to Finn in class by choice, both his and her own. It's been this way since lunch in sixth grade when Rey first moved to town and Rey doesn't mind in the slightest. Though, sometimes he doesn't keep his mouth shut even while the professor is lecturing. However, if the topic is dull enough, she indulges the talk. Today is one of those days and it was triggered by a message from Kylo.

 

"Are you---are you on Tinder, Rey?!" 

 

Cheeks tinge pink and her freckles are ignited in flames. She nudges Finn after looking to assure no one is paying them any mind. 

 

“Yes. Alright? I’m on Tinder. Keep quiet.” She hushes him in a violent whisper. In actuality, there are probably hundreds of students here on Tinder. And if they don't already know she's on there, well, they'll find out from Finn. 

 

“Didn’t think you the type to use a dating app. So, who is he? How long have you been talking? Are you meeting him?”

 

“Maybe you’d be passing this class if you were as engaged as you are in my love life...or lack thereof.” 

 

“C’mon Rey, you’re my best friend. I think I deserve to know about him.”

 

“Don’t act entitled, Finn.” She replies, shoving her phone into her pocket and allowing her eyes to follow their professor. Perhaps if he sees she’s watching, he won’t think anything of Finn talking her ear off.

 

But her words must’ve stung, because Finn falls back into his chair and remains silent until the end of class. And Rey finds herself jogging after him. 

 

“Finn, I didn’t mean that...come back. Can I explain?”

 

Begrudgingly, He comes to a halt and turns to face Rey. Shoulder slump as she exhales a sigh of relief. 

 

“You’d better.” His tone is light.

 

“I was bored and I downloaded Tinder last night after I got home from the gym and at first it was just to play around but then I matched with Kylo---”

 

“Also what kind of a name is Kylo. You’re gonna have to explain---”

 

“I’m trying.”

 

“Sorry! It’s a strange name.”

 

“Anyway, Kylo is one of two matches. Don’t ask about the other one. It’s kind of embarrassing. He, Kylo, invited me out tonight. We’re meeting at Outpost at seven.”

 

Finn nods, taking in her words. “Well, ‘least you’re being smart about this and meeting him in public. But Rey, I’ll be watching you two. And if this dude so much as looks like a creep, I’ll---”

 

“What? Fight him in the middle of the joint?” 

 

“You’re my girl, Rey. I’m just looking out for you. Make sure he knows he’ll get a piece of me if  things go wrong.”

 

Rey shakes her head, a chuckle tumbling from her lips as she throws an arm around Finn, leading him to the courtyard. 

 

“Now will you explain his name to me because..."

 

Her head falls back, a cackle erupting from between her lips.

 

_____

 

"Wow...he's...different."

 

Jessika is perched on the bathroom counter beside Rey who is sat in the sink, perfecting a subtle pair of wings on her lash line with brown eyeshadow. She'd begged Rey to give her the details. But Rey knew she'd be pretty disappointed to know that there really weren't any. She and Kylo had spoken very little in the span of a day. Still, Rey had told her the same story she told Finn and here they were, Jess swiping back and forth between his pictures both on the app and Facebook and Rey readying herself for she and Kylo's first meeting. 

 

Rey stills her hand, turning to give Jess a look to which she replies with a hasty "what?" and shrugs. Rey knows Kylo isn't traditionally handsome, his features too large and disproportionate. But Rey isn't really one to judge based on appearance. Especially when she knows she's lacking in the chest department. 

 

"He looks big, though. I like big man." Jess grins. "You know what they say about big feet." She continues, baiting Rey. 

 

"According to my Anatomy Professor, what "they" say is bullshit." 

 

"Is not. Remember Jake? Basketball dude from junior year? His feet were huge. And you know what, so was his dick."

 

"You would know." 

 

"I would. Because after practice one day, I snuck into the boy's locker room and sucked his co---"

 

"Jess!" 

 

She shrugs in response, turning her attention back to the phone and muses mostly to herself. "Wonder what he's been up to...I'm friend gonna friend request him."

 

Rey rolls her winged hues and pulls back to give herself a good look. And with a touch of mascara and chap stick, she's ready to get dressed.

 

"This is nice, right?" Rey asks, glancing downward at herself and back to Jess. She merely squints as she forms an opinion.

 

"Yeah, sure. If you're going for _nice_. But are you really concerned with looking, I don't know, like _conservative_? Let's be real, Rey. People meet up off of Tinder to get fucked, not courted."

 

She's right and Rey is loath to admit it. She and Kylo didn't meet a traditional or wholesome way. They met on an app for hookups. Kylo is most likely looking for sex. And Rey, truth be told, isn't exactly opposed to getting laid. It's been far too long. But that doesn't mean she can't dress respectively.

 

"I don't want to look trashy." Rey admits, shoulders slumping. Jess stands from her bed and circles her like a hawk does its prey. 

 

"Get rid of the cardigan. And...let's just unlace this a little bit more." The brunette works her magic, giving slight adjustments to Rey's outfit before pulling back to give her a once over and ultimately, her approval. "Take a look."

 

She looks a hell of a lot better now than before, her maroon cardigan discarded to the wooden floor, the lace up bit of her dress concealing her chest loosened and the slight curve of her waist to her hips visible. Rey looks mature and poise as apposed to frumpy and fashionably inept. 

 

"You look hot." As if putting her inner ramblings in simple term, Jess speaks once more. "Look at your tits..." Jess marvels, poking her finger through the laces. Rey squirms, catching Jess's hand and letting out a laugh. 

 

Rey is about to speak when her phone chimes. Jess rushes first and manages to swipe the phone off of Rey's comforter. 

 

"It's your boy. Says he's looking forward to tonight."

 

Rey snatches her phone back and types a quick reply. 

 

_Looking forward to meeting you, too (:_

 

_______

 

The pair walk to Outpost arm in arm, heels clacking along the sidewalk. Rey's glad she opts for a smaller, chunkier heel than Jessika because the brunette is propositioning Rey with Chinese food and a movie if she piggybacks her the rest of the way. Rey can only offer her (sarcastic) condolences and tells Jess she'll pray Tyra Banks gives her the strength to smize through the pain. 

 

"Finally. What took you two so long?" Finn asks, approaching the two girls with Poe following behind. 

 

"It's Christian Louboutin's fault." Jess huffs.

 

" _Please_ , don't blame him. Those aren't really his shoes." Rey quips and Jess swats at her, chuckling all the while.

 

"Who's Christian Lube Ton?" Finn asks, quirking a thick brow. 

 

"Louboutin." Poe corrects, chiming in as he leans forward to peck Rey and Jess's cheeks as a "hello". "He's a shoe designer. And a famous one at that. C'mon, pay attention." He teases, nudging Finn with his elbow.

 

"So, Rey, I hear you've got a date tonight with an old buddy of mine."

 

"Funny story...I added a picture of BB to my profile and he recognized the dog. It's probably why he swiped right in the first place." Rey jokes and then she makes to ask a question she's been wanting to know the answer to since last night. "What happened between the both of you, anyhow?"

 

Poe leans against the bar, sighing. "Long story short,our families were friends. We grew apart. Went in different directions. Last I heard from him was about a year ago. He came to his mother's for Christmas, said "hello", then left." He gives a shrug of his shoulders, letting Rey know that there really isn't much else. 

 

"What's he like?"

 

"Don't know him much as an adult. He's a CEO somewhere in the city---works for First Order Enterprises, if you're familiar with that. Why don't you wait an find out who he is from him? Who better than himself, right?" 

 

She supposes Poe is right. No one could know Kylo better than he knows himself. Besides, Poe only knows who he used to be. People change, that's for certain. Maybe it's best to go into this as blind as possible even if it does make her nervous. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about backing out multiple times today. But the longer she puts meeting Kylo off, the less likely it is to ever happen. 

 

Rey soon departs from her friends, Finn reluctantly sending her off with a warning set of words and a hug just for good luck. He's like a brother and while she can handle herself, she's grateful to have someone who cares as much as Finn does. It puts her at ease as she finds an empty booth to sit in while she awaits Kylo Ren's arrival. 

 

It's a tick of hers to fidget. She's jittery in her spot, toying with her phone and the hem of her dress, not really knowing just where to put her hands. Lean calves tense from the constant bounce of her legs. But it all seems to cease once a shadow is cast over the table. 

 

Rey looks up and into the oddly handsome face of Kylo Ren and she finds that he's gazing down at her. God almighty, he's tall. Rey has to crane her head back quite far to see him fully. 

 

"Rey?" 

 

"Kylo." She breathes in response. 

 

"You look like your pictures."

 

"And you look like yours."

 

He nods, his lips upturned in a slight smile. 

 

"Are you surprised?" 

 

"Surprised? No. Relieved? _Yes_." He chuckles at this and Rey feels the warmth of satisfaction spread through her like sun on a winter day.

 

Kylo shrugs off his suit jacket and sets it on the booth beside him as he slides in to take a seat. He releases a breath and runs a hand through his hair and Rey is thankful for Turmeric and olive oil. 

 

"I've never been here before." He comments.

 

Rey can't help but understand why he's never been. He looks utterly out of place among the young crowd. Of course, she knows he's only twenty nine. But he's coming from a "real world" job, wearing a suit and tie and shiny black shoes. and he probably drives a Lexus. 

 

"I come here sometimes. It's a younger crowd. I don't hang out around them much. They can be a bit too rowdy for me."

 

 

"I don't typically hang out around college kids, either. " He tells her, reaching for a menu to see what the pub has to offer.

 

"I'm not a kid."

 

"You're twenty years old, Rey." Kylo states, briefly looking up from the menu. "You're mature, but you're still just barely an adult. Don't take offence. It isn't a bad thing to be young."

 

"I'm not offended." Rey assures him with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "I'd rather be young than old...like twenty nine." She feigns disgust and Kylo, to her surprise, is amused. 

 

"Well, you're not so far off... _kid_." He adds the nickname surely with the intent to get her riled up. If that's his goal, he's reaching it. 

 

 

Rey shakes her head, attempting to keep from grinning as she looks down to her hands that rest upon the table, phone sat in her lap. It catches her eye and distracts her from Kylo for a few moments, text after text appearing. Inconspicuously, she makes to respond. She's been added to a group chat between she, Jess, Poe, and Finn. 

 

 _stop it! i'm trying to have a conversation with him._  

 

_he looks like he's eyeing up that menu, girl u better step ur game up_

 

_jess don't encourage her to put out! it's only their first time meeting you heathen . besides, dude's like thirty five. he's old._

 

_Whoa. He and I are around the same age..._

 

_it's kinda hot, actually. he could be your daddy rey (; (; (;_

 

Rey's eyes expand in size and she's a few taps of her keyboard away from telling Jess to fuck off when Kylo speaks.

"Is it your friends making sure I haven't tried kidnapping you yet?"

 

**Yet?**

 

Rey shakes it from her mind and opens her mouth. "I---they're just checking up on me."

 

"They're over by the bar, correct?" 

 

"How did you---"

 

"I saw Dameron when I came in." He explains with ease.  

 

"Oh...Look, they were coming here tonight anyway. I wasn't bringing them along because I thought you were some mass murderer."

 

 

"It's alright. You're smart to have them here and to have asked me to meet you where you felt comfortable." 

 

Her heart stutters in her chest. "Why do you say that?"

 

"Because meeting strangers online can be dangerous."

 

It's one of the most obvious things in the universe and the college student with a 4.0 GPA feels incredibly stupid for asking. 

 

"Are you dangerous?"

 

Dark optics find hers, caging her with an intense gaze. "No. Not with you."

 

She should feel settled by his admission, but under the heat of his stare, she can't help but feel like a timid mouse. He realizes this and sets down the menu, leaning forward in the booth. Rey can see the stubble beginning to form on his clean shaven jaw and upper lip...his full, pink lips...

 

"Listen Rey, I told you that I use the app to sate curiosity. But you've only piqued my curiosity." His voice is low, sincere. "I came here with the intention of meeting and getting to know you. Nothing more, nothing less. Not if you don't want it."

 

"So...you only wanted to meet me? Nothing else?" Rey repeats to him what she's gathered, slightly offended. But does she really have the right to be offended when she knew the possibilities?

 

"No. You misunderstand me. I want whatever you're comfortable with. Now, we can sit here and have dinner, talk, part ways and go home and never speak again or we could leave now together and I could fuck you into my mattress." His murmured baritone voice would suggest to anyone who may be watching (and she believes that not a soul in here isn't watching him) that he's saying anything other than what he's saying to her now, that he's being sweet and that they're talking about nothing in particular---sharing secrets or private thoughts. Private. Dirty. Thoughts. 

 

Rey swallows in response, green hues wide and focused on his face while her head drifts into a montage of images that causer her to rub her thighs together beneath the table. 

 

"You're in charge here, Rey. Anything you want. Tell me what you want."

 

Her heart is in competition with her mind, racing but neither can keep up with the other and yet, they're both simultaneously in the lead. On impulse, Rey leans in. 

 

"I-I want to have dinner, talk...a-and then I want you to take me home and fuck me into your mattress." Rey can't believe the words coming from her mouth. But they've come out and nothing she can do will change that. And honestly, she doesn't want to change it. Wants exactly that, in that order, and Kylo is willing to give that to her. 

 

Pouty lips are pursed into something of a satisfied smile as Kylo retreats slowly back, resting against the booth as he retrieves the menu. "How do appetizers sound?" Kylo asks, the subject change so smooth, as if nothing had just conspired between them. 

 

"They taste better than they sound, trust me."

 

_____

 

Nearly an hour and a half, appetizers, entrees, and several laughs down the line, the pair are readying themselves to leave the pub. Rey shoots a text in the group chat to warn her friends that she's leaving with Kylo which results in a mixture of several different reactions. But ultimately, this is her decision and her friends have to respect it. 

 

He pays for their meals like and their waiter receives a very generous tip. His hand is placed at the small of her back as she guides her to the door, draping his coat over her shoulders as the Autumn chill is apparent in the air. Kylo Ren does not drive a Lexus, a presumptuous misconception. He does, however, drive a sleek black Mercedes with a black leather interior to match. She's afraid to step inside such a nice vehicle but when he's opening her door and offering his hand to lower herself into the seat, she can't refuse. Even if her fifteen dollar dress from Forever 21 seems entirely too cheap a fabric to be touching the leather. 

 

Music, classic rock it seems, plays lowly in the background as he drives further into the city. She suspects because he works there, it's easiest to live there as well rather than commuting. That's why she's thankful she can (and does more often than she cares to admit) roll out of bed ten minutes before class and still make it on time and sometimes before the professor even arrives. 

 

Once more Kylo is opening Rey's door, extending his hand to her. Though, this time around, he doesn't let go and instead, laces his fingers with her own. A gesture of which Rey is not opposed to. Lips twitch into a smile and she walks at his side as he guides her through the lobby and to the elevator.

 

"I live on the top floor." He tells her. "This is one of the tallest buildings in the city. I can't wait to show you the view."

 

"I can't wait to see it. I'll bet it's stunning. Especially at night." She beams in return.

 

Kylo draws her near, lips pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers as his dark hues maintain contact with her own eyes. His lips are soft and warm against her chilled knuckles and it radiates through the entirety of her form. Rey finds it both difficult to keep his gaze and tear away all at once. 

 

"I would ravish you right here but the elevators have cameras." Kylo admits solemnly, tone as calm as can be and still managing to leave Rey without words. 

 

"Both a perk and a downfall of living in a place like this."

 

Kylo chuckles and pushes an errant lock of her chestnut waves behind her ear. "The cameras offer me safety, but take away the opportunity to press you against the wall and fuck you on every floor of this building."

 

How does he do it? How does he make her heart skip and stutter and falter far worse than the fear of not finishing an assignment on time or forgetting to hand something in could ever do? Rey resists the urge to moan audibly and bids herself to wait until they're in the privacy of his home to make any noise of the sort. Oh, but she's excited. Has been since he propositioned her in the pub. She should have been disgusted and  scoffed in his face at the mention of sex. Then again, she was fully aware of the possibility that an easy fuck was all Kylo wanted. But he dined her (unable to wine her for a few more months) and gave her a surprisingly pleasant date. 

 

His condo is spacious and when the lights flicker on to illuminate the room, she notes a common theme between his clothes, his car, and his condo. He enjoys the color black and she might even guess it's his favorite color. But for all she knows, it could be red. The floor is a tenebrous mahogany wood and if Rey looks close enough, she could probably see her reflection beneath her. Though, she's less focused on her own reflection so much as she is taking in all his home is from his couches to curtains.

 

There are a significant lack of photos and personal touch, his walls barren save for a slim chrome clock and a flat screen television. It seems sterile and almost as if the place has barely been lived in. For a moment, she considers commenting or asking about his family but quickly decides against it. Rey's quite certain it's not only inappropriate for a first date, but not part of the "whatever you want" he  offered her earlier in the evening. Perhaps he's like her, without a family. Well, without a _real_ family. Even so, she still hangs pictures of she, Finn, Jess, and Poe on the walls in her apartment...

 

"I didn't have much of a vision for the interior design. I'll be honest, I bought the place for the view. Come," 

 

Taking his offered hand, Rey steps onto the balcony where she's met with the city in all of its glory. The bannister is cold when her fingers wrap around it but she hardly notices as she's taken by the lights that seem to emulate stars. There's a blank sky above, a black canvas. And while she prefers the real stars, she can't say she's mad in the slightest bit as each light twinkles and compensates for the lack of stars above. She's breathless and unwilling to look away even it it's to look into the handsome face of Kylo Ren. But she needn't look away because he steps behind her, studying her profile as she studies the skyline. His warmth radiates into her back, his stare penetrating, a hole burning into her cheek.

 

"You weren't exaggerating. This is incredible!" She's utterly baffled by the simplicity of city lights and the wonder they offer her.

 

Kylo grins behind her, arms coming to cage her in on either side of her own arms. "I knew you'd love it." His chest is pressed to her back and his hands make to cover hers. It isn't long that she stays in this position. On a whim, she turns in his arms. They're the closest they have been all evening, Rey's fingers clutching at his jacket that continues to rest over her shoulders. 

 

Under his intense gaze and in prime position to benefit from the warmth radiating off of his large body, she still shakes. The girl isn't typically nervous. Especially not around the opposite sex. But there is just something about a man in a suit...and a man she met online that sets her nervous system into a frenzy. Rosy lips smile all the while.

 

"You're trembling." He notes, a finger tipping her delicate chin into the sky so that he can see her face beneath the city lights. "Do you want to go inside?"

 

_And let you fuck me into your mattress? Yes, sir._

 

"Not yet." She says despite herself. "I-I like it out here. With you."

 

 His smile falls, brows furrowed as his fingers take hold of her jaw, spanning over its length. "Let me kiss you, Rey." Kylo murmurs.

 

She nods her consent and his lips descend upon her own in a kiss sweeter than it really should be. He's got lips that are downy, pink and plumper than a man has any right to have. But they'd contorted into simpers when he uttered wicked things to her throughout the night and she knows they're capable of more than innocence. But for now, Rey's more than content in his embrace, allowing this stranger's mouth to feast on her own, tenderly and slowly. She hasn't been kissed with such grace in far too long. And by "far too long", she means EVER. Rey has never been kissed like this by anyone. In fact, her last kiss was a cliche experience that she's often teased for. Too much tongue, too little lips, and even less synchronization. 

 

This is the real deal in comparison to her previous partner. 

 

Thick fingers glide into her loose waves and she allows herself the pleasure of carding her own fingers through his hair and she's grateful for his regime as his locks are like fine silk, slipping through them as his jacket slips from her shoulders. She'd been keeping it up all evening with her own hands, his shoulders too broad and his jacket swallowing. In one fluid movement, he catches the jacket, setting it aside without even needing to break their kiss. Rey's both impressed and sorry that she almost let his (probably) expensive suit coat to tumble onto the rough cement ground. Though, it's forgotten as he presses her farther against the balcony wall. 

 

His hot tongue dabbles at the front of her mouth, parting her lips and easing his way inside, tasting her in earnest once she's given him enough passage. His flavor is a mystery to her, fresh and mild but most importantly, _good_. And she can only hope that the dinner mint she discreetly grabbed from the ceramic bowl atop the host stand and popped into her mouth hasn't worn off. He doesn't seem to have an issue as while he moans into her. Rey sighs shakily in return, lazily hooks a leg around his calf the bottom of her heel scraping against the floor as she hauls him closer. 

 

Ren grins, paws wandering the expanse of her torso to take hold of foreign territory (to him, at least). He grips the swell of her ass, the fabric of her dress wrinkling in his strong hold. A gust of chilled air sweeps between her legs, making her painfully aware of the dampened spot on her underwear. Hell, she hasn't been this wet since she let Jeremy from Starbucks go down on her last summer. And no, she wasn't wet because he was a pussy licking connoisseur. The barista made a wonderful latte but clearly had overactive salivary glands. She should have known by the copious amount of spit left in her mouth after they'd made out.

 

Kylo doesn't kiss her like that. No, he's suave and knows just the right amount of tongue to use when he swipes through her mouth. Rey wonders in a flash what his mouth would feel like on her cunt, if he's experienced enough with the female anatomy to know where her clit it and what it's functions are.

 

What is she thinking? Of course this man does. Rey would bet money that he's excellent at pleasuring women orally. She pictures his head buried between her thighs, his hair tickling her lower stomach, and his tongue drawing circles into her sex. It's overwhelming to say the least. She nearly groans at the notion, and the spike of jealousy she feels toward any woman who's let Ren find a temporary home in the middle of their legs. The noise dies in her throat and presents a strangled sound instead that causes the man to pull away slightly.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Y-yes!" She answers all too quickly.  Asking him when the last time he ate a woman out isn't the right question to ask. It brings her to ask a more relevant and intelligible inquiry. "It's just...are you—when was the last time you—” 

 

Ah, she doesn't even need to ask. 

 

 

“Two weeks ago. I’m clean and I haven’t had any partners since. Yourself?”

 

“I haven’t—I’m–”

 

“You’re a virgin?” He does not hide his shock upon speaking the untrue presumption.

 

“No! No, i just haven’t been with anyone in like a year. I got tested last year a few weeks after I last had sex. I’m clean.”

 

"I'll need to take extra precautions, then." He mumbles, leaving Rey to furrow her brow.

 

The pads of his thumbs press circles into her shoulders and work their way down her bare arms only to brace his hands on her slim hips. He begins to kneel before her, pressing his hot mouth in a searing trail spanning from her jaw to the tops of her concealed breasts. She watches with bated as he falls to his knees, large palms kneading her thighs, advancing upwards toward the crease where her legs end and her ass begins. His dark eyes flicker upward to Rey's as he's drawing her dress upward until it's bunched at her hips and her lavender panties are exposed to him. She shivers from above. No, not because she’s cold. Quite the contrary, she’s warm, hot even  

 

A puff of air is released from his mouth and her head falls back, his mouth dangerously close to her cunt. Fingers dig into the flesh of her supple ass, toying with the material of her underwear, sliding them over the soft swell of her behind, down her slim legs and shoving them into his back pocket. 

 

“Hook your leg over my shoulder, sweetheart.”

 

Rey obliges and he gently assists her leg to rest over the broad expanse of his right shoulder, breath on the inside of her thigh. His tongue is hot as it lavs over her goosebump covered skin, trailing it’s way toward her pussy, only a trimmed tuft of hair atop her clit. Chest heaving, Rey ogles below, antsy. Ren throws a glance her way as he leans in and Rey stops him.

 

"You---you don't have to do this. I mean, we just met." 

 

Her excuse is both valid and lame considering they've met on an app that thrives off of people swiping and fucking. Kylo pulls back, attention fully on Rey. A moment passes and he's grinning up at her. 

 

"I did say I wanted to get to know you better. Correct me if I'm wrong, but spending some time licking this pretty cunt of yours might tell me a thing or two..." He's shameless in that fleeting moment, then serious. "Unless you don't want this. Tell me to stop and it's over."

 

A lump forms in Rey's throat at his words, chest void of air but not of a fiercely beating heart. Not once did any feeling of disgust pass through her mind at the idea of letting Kylo perform oral sex on her. The brunette is wanton and willing. If anything, she should be disgusted with herself for putting out of the first date. But God, she wants to invite him in, clamp her thighs around his head and let him pleasure her until she can't even remember what her own name. 

 

"No---I mean yes!" She takes a moment to compose herself. "No, I don't want you to stop. Yes, I want this."

 

 

Kylo simpers, humming from down below and it practically vibrates off of her, leaving her with the desire to take him by his raven locks and buck her hips into his face. But he takes his time and she’ll appreciate it more later after the fact when she inevitably processes everything that’s happened. 

 

He stares intently at her sex, thumb grazing the plump lips before he leans forward to take his first taste of her clit, prominent nose bumping against her. Rey keens and she knows she's not going to take much more from him before she's crumbling into pieces under his mouth. The pointed tip of his tongue swirls in ghosted circles around the sensitive bud then move to stroke the length of her in a languid pace, taking his good old time. It's driving her crazy, the way he lazily laps at her pussy, but she'll be wet and ready by the time he's finished with her. 

 

Her fingers venture toward his head, weaving themselves through his thick mane, nails digging gently into his scalp while he works on her from down below. Kylo shifts Rey's leg on his shoulder as to give himself better access to her apex. Crooked teeth (that she'd noticed earlier in the evening when he smiled and found ridiculously endearing) graze her clit and she gasps, her surprise and unexpected joy compiled in an audible squeal. Her own teeth bite into the flesh of her kiss swollen lower lip in attempt to contain her pleasure. All the while, Ren is gazing up through lidded optics and thick lashes and Rey swears she can feel the upward twitch of his busy lips into a smirk. 

 

Kylo removes his mouth from her, an almost unnoticeable mixture of her juices and his spit linking them together by both sets of lips. Rey wants to protest but is stopped short when a thick finger begins to stroke her weeping sex. For a brief moment, she's feeling ambivalent, missing the feeling of his mouth working her up but then he's breaching her in a way her own fingers are accustomed to. Kylo's finger feels nothing like hers, wider and longer. But it still isn't enough for Rey.

 

"More," She breathes and Ren indulges her by adding a second finger, stretching her further as he pumps his digits in and out of her.

 

He doesn't stop there. No, he pulls out all the stops, re-latching his mouth to her throbbing cunt, sucking with vigor all while fucking her with his fingers outside on his balcony atop one of the tallest buildings in the city. This is something out of an HBO show except she isn't acting when she feels herself tip over the edge of ecstasy. No one there to yell "cut!" This is real. This is happening.

 

Rey is borderline shouting as she's overcome with the sensation that, of which, is damn near indescribable. And despite the possibility of neighbors trying to enjoy a nice evening on their balconies, Rey makes no attempt to suppress her natural reaction, hands fisted in Ren's hair, tugging it like she's trying to win a war, head tipped back over the cool bannister, riding his face as best as a girl can while standing up. Besides, she can barely hear herself let alone her surroundings, ears muffled by coital tinnitus it seems (something she's certainly going to Google later on.)

 

When she does subdue the aftermath of her orgasmic haze, she's helping to lift Kylo up by his collar. He allows her, licking his lips as he rises. As hurriedly as she can, Rey is on her toes, her clunky heels not enough to bring her to his height, kissing him. Rey was afraid he'd rid his mouth of her juices before she got a chance to taste. Something she's never really thought to do until now. And man, she's glad she did. It's a pleasant blend of them both, sweet, salty, and slightly tangy as she sweeps his mouth with her tongue for remnants of herself. Kylo groans, lugging her forward by her hips.

 

“You're so sexy, Rey." He says and nips at her lip. "I'd fuck you right here on this balcony. Outside so everyone can hear you scream for me.”

 

“You're into that, aren't you?” She replies, reveling in the soft rumble of his voice and the brazenness of his words.

 

“I’m into you. Well, trying to be anyway.” Kylo quips with a sly grin that leaves Rey without breath.

 

"D-didn't you mention something earlier about fucking me into your mattress?" 

 

Kylo hands cup the swell of her bare ass and lift her to wrap her legs around his waist. Her pussy is the first to feel the bulge growing in his pants. Rightfully so. The moan in unison as she presses farther into him. They kiss as he walks them with ease into his room, a hand leaving her behind to provide them with light. The man tosses her upon his bed and from her view, as his hulking form towers over her, he looks more feral, but no less handsome, than the gentleman she met earlier that night. Not that she minds. It gets her going the way his already dark eyes are blown, boring down unto her like she's his prey. And damn it, she might as well be. He's already eaten her.

 

The man says nothing as he reaches for her foot, unlatching the clasp and letting the heel fall to the patterned carpet on his floor beneath the bed. He advances on the other heel, caressing the arch of her foot. He kicks them aside with his own shoe clad foot and while he makes to pull her dress over her head, she can't help but wonder why (aside from his jacket which still remains outside) he's still entirely clothed.  

 

She's entirely bare to him, laying atop his black down comforter and resting up on her elbows. Rey feels the heat rush to her, spanning from her cheeks and flushing her chest. Typically, she isn't self conscious, but beneath his fiery gaze, she's feeling scrutinized whether he means to make her feel this way or not. 

 

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" She asks. Ren chuckles, nodding his head as nimble fingertips work his tie and the buttons of his shirt loose, unveiling to Rey his pallid, chiseled torso. 

 

He's by no means a small man. This, Rey knows. He's tall, but broad, lean, yet there's meat on his bones that Rey's hands crave to paw at. This does not go unnoticed to Ren. He leans forward, bidding Rey to meet him halfway until she's sitting upright. That's when he takes her hand, pressing it into the hard muscle of his stomach. It travels south, a change in terrain when she's met with the patch of dark hair leading her to her final destination. 

 

But she gulps when she finds a damp patch upon his pants. Kylo's eyes had followed her hand from start to finish and soon he becomes aware of it as well, his own hand reaching to investigate. 

 

"Look at that. That's from you...your cunt." He marvels. "Go ahead, feel..." Kylo insists. Rey's hand drifts until she reaches the wet patch just above his erect cock. The dampness on his pants doesn't need to tell her. She knows how wet she is. And she knows it's all because of him. 

 

Rey inches further, petite hand cupping him from above the thick fabric of his pants. Yes, he'd made her wet with arousal. But she'd made him hard as a rock. And by God this thing is sure to be a proper rock...

 

Kylo makes swift work of his pants, now left in nothing but black briefs that leave little to the imagination with the way they constrict against him. Shifting herself onto her stomach, Rey is emboldened by her induced erection. She offers him a shy smile, leaning forward to press her lips to him, mouthing his cock through his briefs. His head tips back, raven locks falling to graze just above his shoulder blades. She sucks yet another wet spot into his clothes, Kylo groaning above her. His hips lazily rock into her, the tip of her nose met with his taut lower belly. 

 

Rey hums, fingers hooking into the elastic band of his underwear and pulling downward until she's met with the angry red tip of his dick. Again, he's by no means a small man...

 

"That's it...good girl..." Kylo encourages, awaiting the blissful moment her lips meet his bare cock. But it never happens. Instead, she presses a kiss to his stomach and flings herself backwards once more, grinning up at him impishly. 

 

"Fucking tease..." He mutters through slightly gritted teeth. There is no anger in his tone nor his face, but his eyes are wild. Rey is glad she has not truly pissed him off, that his temper gives way.

And so, she continues.

 

"Fuck the tease? Please do." 

 

Kylo growls, straddling her immediately, strong thighs on either side of her own, cock standing proud between them while a single hand acts as handcuffs, wrapping around both of her slim wrists and holding them above her head. Even though he easily overtook her, she's still beaming, excited for what'll happen next. His teeth find her neck first, then his lips. He sucks bruises into her skin, leaving a trail that ends at her pink perky nipples. She whines, wiggling under the cage of his body while he lavs at her sensitive tits. But it isn't long before he's reaching backwards and to his side, long arms just barely able to reach the nightstand at his bedside (one of the many parts of his room Rey has yet to actually notice). Ren manages to pull open the drawer, she hears the wood slide against the frame, his hand fishing around for what she suspects is a condom.

 

Finally, he pulls away from her, tearing the package open with teeth and hand. Kylo rolls the condom onto his cock, hissing at his own touch. Rey watches from down below with keen interest. 

 

"You want to be fucked?" Kylo asks, adjusting first himself and then her, tugging her by the ankles to rest the backs of her thighs against the tops of his as she sits back on his haunches. "I'll fuck you, Rey. Right into my mattress. Just like I said I would." 

 

He takes his condom covered dick in hand, lining himself up with her soaking entrance. Rey chews on her lip, impatient, titillated. But no, instead of sliding into her, his cock is gathering the hot moisture dripping from inside of her, sliding his length over her clit. She watches, resting upon her elbows while he ignites another flame, heat pooling again in her lower belly and the sensitive pearl atop her cunt beginning to throb for him once more. 

 

"Please Kylo," Rey mumbles.

 

"What was that, sweetheart? Please what?" 

 

He knows exactly what she wants, said it not five minutes prior. But this is a game, isn't it? If she plays her cards right, she gets what she wants. 

 

"Please fuck me. I want your cock. I'm so wet for you, Kylo. I need it." She whines.

 

It's like she's possessed, speaking in tongues. But this is her own tongue and the only thing she's possessed by is lust. But she means every word and it seems to please Kylo as well. With a grin, Kylo presses the head of his dick into her, her walls tight and just barely accommodating the welcomed intrusion. Her elbows go weak, unable to hold her up any longer as he works himself inside of her, his girth and length stretching her to the utmost. 

 

"Fuck, Rey. You're so tight." She's blissfully aware of just how tight she is, just how large Kylo is. There is no pain, no sting. Not like her first time. There's a pleasurable stretch and the tip of his cock grazes against the farthest point of her, causing her to twitch once he's fully settled.

 

She's thankful that he prepped her with his mouth and fingers, thankful for the memory he branded into her brain. This feeling, being stuffed to the hilt of him, is on another part of the spectrum, so different than having her cunt licked. He begins to thrust slowly, allotting her a bit more time to get used to him before he begins to pound into her.

 

But once she does pass that point, his hips slam forward, the slap of skin, wet and hot, echoing in his bedroom. Rey's panting below him, he's grunting from above. Their hands roam one another, Kylo's moving to grip her breasts, kneading the soft tissue between his fingers while his free hand has a bruising hold on her hip. Rey reaches for his chest as well, digging her fingers into his hard muscle before gripping his biceps. 

 

"That's it, sweetheart...take my cock. Such a good pussy."

 

"Mmm, harder Kylo!" She urges, hips moving to meet his frantically. 

 

Kylo listens to her, extending her leg upward and over his shoulder once more as he pounds mercilessly into her. He's working like a mule burned in the ass by its handler and somehow still manages to look incredible, his hair falling into his eyes, pouty lips parted, muscles rippling. She's too focused on how good looking her is that when his fingers find themselves rubbing circles into his clit, she practically shouts at the contact. Her hand flies to his wrist in attempt to ease him, but it feels too good. 

 

"So good...fu-oh! Kylo I'm---" 

 

"Go ahead, Rey. Come on my cock." Kylo bids in a strained, urgent voice.

 

He doesn't stop the harsh thrust of his hips nor does he cease rubbing her as she comes. Her chest tightens and she's unable to utter a single word let alone make a sound. Her breath is caught in her throat, thighs attempting to squeeze together, to curl in on herself. Kylo doesn't allow it. Instead, he leans over her, kissing her as she orgasms. He moans, shuddering as her cunt squelches and clenches around him for the first time.

 

She's buzzing softly as her orgasm subsides, their noses bump together, Rey's eyes still scrunched shut. A few moments pass, Kylo having removed his unspent cock from within her. 

 

"We're not done yet." He warns gently. She nods.

 

Rey, somehow, is ready for more. 

 

In an instant, he's flipping her flat onto her stomach, nudging her legs apart and sliding himself back inside in one fluid motion, hands braced on either side of her waist. Her fingers grips the rumpled covers resting on her cheek as he fucks into her from behind. A strong hand makes harsh contact with the flesh of her ass, a sharp noise resounding in the room, leaving her flesh stinging. Rey cries out, but not in pain. Kylo chuckles darkly as he switches his pace, fucking her in deep, long strokes.

 

 **Smack**.

 

She groans. 

 

"This is for being a little tease." He grounds out, paying attention to her other ass cheek with a slap of her palm.

 

Her lower back arches, lifting her bottom in the sky. She feels it again, the pulsating between her legs. She can barely masturbate to completion for one orgasm without losing interest and now she's being fucked by a man she met on Tinder and is more than ready to covet any orgasm he's willing to give. She's aiming now for a third, taking partial control and fucking herself back onto his dick. Rey doesn't really care that she'll likely not be able to walk properly tomorrow. 

 

"I'm so close, Rey..." Kylo warns her, speeding up slightly, squeezing the flesh of her supple ass between his fingers. "Your cunt is gonna make me come so fucking hard. Keep bouncing back on my cock. Don't stop." He grits out, palm sliding up her back and enclosing itself in the hair at the nape of her neck. He pulls hard, Rey's upper body lifting entirely from the soft bed. She's practically sitting in his lap, fingertips just ghosting over the covers. She's panting like a whore, his member gliding in and out of her heat with quickening drive. 

 

 

"Your cock is so nice, Kylo. Stretching me so---!" Teeth bite into the juncture of her neck, hand reaching between her legs one last time to push her over the edge. A hand of her own flies back, finding purchase in his sweat dampened hair. 

 

In his final moments, he's bending over her, immuring her with his body. As he said he would, he fucks her right into his mattress. They both come to their climaxes, Kylo grunting into the skin of the back of her neck and Rey releasing muffled whimpers.

 

"F-fucking shit!" He curses as he spills into the condom and Rey oddly satisfied by the vulgarity of his vocabulary. 

 

They collect themselves, Kylo pulling out of Rey's tender sex. She relaxes onto the bed, a boneless mess, sighing and closing her eyes. She hasn't felt this satisfied and tired since the end of last semester when she'd finished and passed all of her final exams. But this, of course, is ten times better.

 

Kylo returns a few moments later, causing Rey to sit up despite how ready for bed she is. She smiles sleepily in all of her post sex glow glory. Kylo returns her smile, leaning forward on the bed to peck her lips. 

 

"Go get cleaned up. I've got a tee shirt and shorts you can borrow to sleep in."

 

"You want me to sleep over?" 

 

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to."

 

That's enough for Rey to gather the strength to go to the bathroom. When she comes back, he's laid out for her a white tee shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Sliding them on, she crawls back into his bed and he pulls her close, back pressed to his chest. 

 

"Sweet dreams, Rey."

 

"Goodnight."

 

This isn't a typical one night stand. Then again, she doesn't know how he'll act when morning comes around. 

 

_____

 

She sleeps surprisingly well that night. Even with Kylo hugging her like she's some type of stuffed animal. Rey isn't necessarily opposed to cuddling, but it's always nice to have space. Perhaps of she hadn't been left so completely exhausted after the events last night, she would have minded the closeness more. But their proximity and the weight of the blankets atop her leave her a bit too warm. 

 

Rey makes to squirm out of his hold and gather her things. She certainly doesn't want to impose and spend all morning wrapped up in his bed. She manages to break free of his strong arms, earning her an incoherent mumble from Ren. She's still for a moment as not to wake him. The second she reaches downward for her shoe, however, he's speaking,

 

"Leaving already?" He asks, sleep filling his voice.

 

Rey finds the man leaning up on one elbow, his dark hair mussed from a good rest and falling into his face, skin pale against his dark sheets. He looks so very young and she can't help but gaze before responding.

 

"Yeah...I should go..."

 

Rey isn't going to beg him to let her stay any longer. She isn't even going to ask if it's alright. Even if her words are uttered to slightly bait him...

 

“I’ll give you a ride.” 

 

_Oh._

 

“Okay, sure. thank you.” 

 

Why she's disappointed is beyond her. She wasn't expecting him to want her to stay and in reality, she should probably go visit with her friends to let them know she hasn't been murdered or smuggled into another country. 

 

Kylo sits up, lacing his fingers over his head and stretching his body while she searches for her other shoe. But instead of reaching for his own clothes, he’s reaching for her hand which he grasps and drags her back into bed, lips already pressing kisses to the underside of her jaw.

 

“I meant you can ride _me_.” He murmurs. “If you want.”

 

"O-oh." She breathes, placing her palm atop his collar bone. 

 

He's so gentle with her. Much more so than last night. She blames it on the early morning but doesn't hinder him from his administrations on her neck. Kylo only pulls away briefly to remove his tee shirt from her, tossing it to the ground to join their pile of clothes. They match now, both clad in briefs.

 

Not for long, however. 

 

"Hmm," He hums into the soft swell of Rey's breast, "You have such pretty tits."

 

Kylo dips his fingers beneath the band of his, her, briefs, fingers feeling between her legs. He smirks gently when he finds that she's still wet. 

 

Rey smirks when she finds him hard beneath his. 

 

Taking the reigns, Rey presses Kylo onto his back, trailing sweet pecks of her pink lips across his chest, stomach, and hips. She even dabbles in a bit of nipple play and found that he was responsive. She doesn't tease him this time around...at least not too badly. Her lips meet the head of his bare cock, stiff and thick, when she rids him of his underwear. Kylo's head falls back into the pillow, hair fanning around him like a dark halo and his hand taking hold lightly of her own hair as she accepts what she can of his dick into her hot mouth, compensating for what cannot fit by wrapping her fingers around his base, toying with his balls. 

 

He's quieter in the morning, she notes. Not that she particularly minds. Even if her jaw begins to ache, this is still quite enjoyable. Especially when she reaches her hand between her legs and works at her clit. Her chestnut hued head bobs, slurping and sucking softly. The noises bring a blush to her cheeks, but she doesn't stop. Instead, she picks up speed, swirling her tongue around his fat head...

 

"Ah-" Kylo hisses, pulling Rey back by her hair. "If you don't stop that, I won't last much longer." 

 

Rey grins, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Kylo grips her chin as he sits, capturing her lips in a heated, open mouthed kiss, swiping his tongue into her mouth.

 

"I want to fuck your pretty mouth with my cock, Rey. You have no idea." 

 

"Why don't you, then?"

 

Rey, purposefully, licks her lips, gaining herself a growl from Kylo.

 

"Don't tempt me." Kylo warns.

 

 "Another time." He says dismissively. "Right now, I want you to sit on my cock and ride me." 

 

The man leans back into the comfort of his pillows, a hand behind his head. "Grab a condom from the end table." 

 

Rey does as he says, eager to feel him inside of her again. She rolls the condom onto his slick member with ease before straddling him. He looks so smug, lips parted into a subtle simper, gazing at her with his half lidded eyes, lust pervading every bit of them. Rey intends to make them roll into the back of his head.

 

It all starts when she teases her entrance, taking each inch of him on her own time until she's filled to the brim with him. Rey watches the way his his chest rises, tensing. She lifts fully only to impale herself back onto his dick, causing him to gasp, hands grasping onto her hips. Rey begins to grind against him, slow and steady, hands bracing on his chest for balance. It won't be long before either of them are coming, Kylo's cock already on edge from the stimulation and Rey's sensitive nub rubbing deliciously into the hard planes of his lower abdomen.

 

Soon enough, she's fucking him in earnest. 

 

"God, Rey," Kylo breathes, a lone hand reaching to fondle her tit. "That's right, baby, bounce on my cock." His encouraging coos of pure filth elicit a moan from Rey.

 

She yelps when he gives her nipple too hard of a pinch. But the sharp pain goes right to her dripping core. With little more effort, she's coming and the sweet clench and convulsions of her cunt around his cock are too much and he follows in suit.

 

"Fuck, sweetheart! Keep riding my cock, that's a good girl, so beautiful..."

 

They're grunting, swearing, and uttering one another's names to absolute completion. When Rey collapses to his chest, cheek smushed into his hard pectorial, he only wraps his arms around her and places a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

Within seconds, Kylo is speaking to Rey. Though, she can't quite hear what he's saying.

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I asked if you were hungry." He repeats and it's significantly more clear than before.

 

 

“Oh...I think you gave me tinnitus.”

 

Kylo quirks a brow, suppressing a chuckle.

 

"It's a thing! After an intense orgasm, you can temporarily lose your hearing. It's happened to me before. " Rey explains, a sudden burst of energy causing her to prop herself onto his chest. He grins in response, pushing hair from her face. "I'll research it and send you my findings later."

 

That is, if he even wants to continue on after this. Rey wouldn't mind at all. They get on pretty well and the sex is...fucking amazing to say the very least.

 

"You'll need my number then. I deleted Tinder."

 

She's shocked, honestly. And confused comes in at a tie.

 

"You deleted it? Why? When?" She wonders when he would have had the time between dinner and fucking the everlasting life out of her to delete the app.

 

"Yes. Because I like you. When you went to the bathroom before we left Outpost last night. Now do you want my number or not?"

 

"That depends...are you ready to be fully educated on post coital tinnitus?"

 

Ren rolls his eyes, grinning.

 

Rey takes that as a _yes_. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
